


The Disney Prince and The Skater

by doeinstinct



Series: True Accounts of Real-Life Disney Magic [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, But the cutest kind, Disney World & Disneyland, Disney magic, First Meetings, Getting Together, I took some liberties I'm sorry, M/M, Over the Top, T is mostly for minor swearing idk, The magic is gone, courting, it's sweet and cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doeinstinct/pseuds/doeinstinct
Summary: Seung-gil is having a terrible day, but Phichit is totally into that.





	The Disney Prince and The Skater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmichellebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/gifts).



Seung-gil was having the worst day of his life.

In all honesty, it probably wasn’t the _absolute_ worst day, there were probably worse days ahead of him, especially if he kept letting JJ and Isabella convince him to join them on their weird trips. This time, they had dragged him to Disneyland, in the vain hope that he would ‘get out there’ and ‘have fun,’ or something else along those lines.

Seung-gil looked blankly between the large, looming buildings. JJ and Isabella were bouncing ahead of him, already donning matching Minnie and Mickey ears as they chatted about which rides they were going to go to next and which different rides and areas were the best. Seung-gil just followed along silently, already hoping that the day would end.

He could feel sweat beading at his collar and on his forehead, an uncomfortable moisture settling heavy in the air. He just wanted to go to the rink and skate his thoughts away. His eyes caught on JJ and Isabella as they waved at him near an entrance to some sort of extravagant ride.

Seung-gil glanced at the line and it was as if it suddenly got hotter outside. The line was just as extravagant as the huge, towering white building that the ride appeared to be held in.

This trip was going to kill him, he was sure of it. Especially when JJ and Isabella turned to him and pointed at the ride with massive grins.

“We _have_ to go on this one next!” JJ said, as if it was some unwritten rule. Isabella nodded along, just as serious.

“Definitely! Especially since you’ve never been here before, Space Mountain is like a right of passage.”

Somehow, Seung-gil doubted that.

Still, JJ and Isabella both turned to grin at him. He was being backed into a corner. A terrible, sweltering corner with a thousand other people already standing in it.

Seung-gil took a moment to just look between JJ and Isabella, like a frightened animal, desperately searching for any means of escape. To his chagrin, he found none short of turning around and just leaving. But he already paid to be here, so he might as well.

So, with an incredible amount of trepidation, he followed JJ and Isabella into the ridiculously, massively long line.

__

They weren’t even halfway through the line and Seung-gil was reconsidering his choice to stay. He was about three-quarters of the way to convincing himself to just leave, money be damned, when the conversation Isabella and JJ were having caught his attention.

“Do you really think that they’ll be working today? Did you even ask?” Isabella asked. JJ shrugged with an unaffected smile.

“I didn’t ask, but it would be fun to look around for them, right? Like a scavenger hunt.”

“Except the only clue we have is what characters they are, right?” Isabella countered with a knowing smile on her face. If Seung-gil were pushed, he would admit that it was a little fond. JJ laughed and Seung-gil was a little curious. He didn’t want to ask and show this, however, which brought on a dilemma.

Luckily, his dilemma was solved for him as JJ turned and addressed him with a sort of big-chested pride that Seung-gil had seen very few people pull off before.

“I know two of the characters who work here.” Seung-gil could feel himself frowning, but before he could interject, JJ continued. “We’re not close friends or anything, but I know them through a mutual friend.”

Seung-gil nodded slowly, looking back to the inescapably huge line and stopped listening again. Apparently he wasn’t going to be getting out of this day anytime soon. Great.

He held in a loud sigh, if only just.

This was quite possibly going to be the longest day of his life.

__

As they exited, Seung-gil tried to not be obvious about how woozy he was as he used the wall to help keep himself vertical. His companions appeared to be completely unaffected and he was loathe to admit that he was a little jealous.

The heavy wave of hot, wet air that enveloped them as soon as they exited the indoor attraction only seemed to worsen everything. His vision started tilting just a little bit to the side, and in his haste to look fine, he ended up crashing straight into someone standing nearby.  

Seung-gil tried to get back his footing, but only succeeded in overcorrecting and sending them both toppling to the ground. He winced as his wrist protested when he pushed himself up and stared down at a shocked, and admittedly gorgeous, face. Not that he would say it out loud or anything, especially not with Isabella and JJ nearby. He was sure they would find him soon, so he definitely couldn’t risk being seen in such a strange position with a stranger.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and sat up and backed away, waiting as the other man sat silently, just staring at him. His eyes looked like they were twinkling, but Seung-gil was positive that it must have been a trick of the light, or the aftereffects of the vertigo. People’s eyes didn’t actually _twinkle_ in real life.

Seung-gil cleared his throat awkwardly, glancing down at the ground and away from the small crowd they had drawn. “Are you...okay?” he asked softly. His heart started to beat a little faster at the eyes watching them.

The other man sat up at that, shaking his head to clear it and looking back at Seung-gil with bright eyes. It was at that moment that Seung-gil realized that the guy was wearing an extravagant red and gold outfit, almost as if he were royalty from long ago.

Before Seung-gil had a chance to ask about it, the man surged back and stood up before holding his own hand out with a charming grin. Seung-gil stared at it for a moment, as if it were going to bite him, but finally accepted it and stood with the other man’s help.

“My apologies,” the man said with a little bow and Seung-gil jolted slightly, looking around and trying to figure out what was going on. Was this like one of those flash mobs? Or maybe street theater? Was this part of the ‘disney magic’ or something? JJ and Isabella were always going on about it, but he wasn’t sure exactly what _it_ was. “Are you alright?”

“I asked you first,” Seung-gil responded dryly. The man looked a little shocked for a moment before the smile was back in place.

“I’m just fine, thank you, I apologize for--”

“ _I_ ran into _you_ , what could you possibly be apologizing for?”

The other man stared at him like he was trying to hold in a laugh.

“It’s the thing to do, wouldn’t you say?” he asked. Seung-gil frowned again, but heard JJ and Isabella moving in behind him before he could say anything else.

“Seung-gil, are you alright? That was a nasty fall!” JJ said, loudly enough to make Seung-gil wince a little bit at such close proximity.

“I’m fine,” he responded shortly. Isabella turned to the other man with a knowing grin.

“Thank you for looking after our friend, your highness,” she said.

Seung-gil looked between them suspiciously. There was no way this person was actually royalty, that was ridiculous. Not to mention the fact that no one would wear that heavy clothing on purpose in such a humid place in the middle of the summer.

“Yeah, he doesn’t go on these kinds of rides very often, he hasn’t gotten used to it yet,” JJ chimed in. “Plus he’s been holed up at the rink for the past week, so the heat’s been getting to him.” The fake-prince smiled at Seung-gil as JJ spoke, nodding along.

“It was no problem,” he said, reaching out to take Seung-gil’s hand. Had Seung-gil been less stunned by the whole ordeal, he would have recoiled on instinct. Instead, he just stood frozen and staring as the fake-prince knelt down, still holding his hand before he spoke again, more quietly. “It was a pleasure to meet you, no matter how brief.”

And just like that, the fake-prince was standing up and turning away to embrace a gaggle of children standing not far off and watching him with stars in their eyes.

Seung-gil watched with a sense of intense confusion and a swirl of other, less clear emotions that he was fully intent on ignoring. He probably wouldn’t ever see that guy again, so what was the point on dwelling on how nice his face was?

Isabella dragged him away from those thoughts as she physically tugged him away from the ride’s exit and the fake-prince and instead toward a bench a little ways away. She sat him down and thrust a water bottle into his unprepared hands. He gripped it too tightly and it creaked slightly.

“Drink that and take a little rest, okay? We can go looking around for JJ’s friends in a little bit.”

Seung-gil watched as she sat down beside him with a grateful sigh, seemingly willing to sit for as long as he felt like it. Seung-gil had always known that he liked her for a reason, even if it wasn’t necessarily her taste in men.

JJ had run off to do...something, Seung-gil hadn’t really been listening, so he settled in against the bench and sighed as well, slowly sipping from the water bottle and hoping that the heat would feel less sweltering soon.

__

Phichit had the best ideas.

At least, that was what he told himself as he raced toward the back room for characters once his break came around. Yuuri and Viktor should have still been in the back by the time he got there. If everything worked out, he would be able to set his plan in motion before the brooding man of his dreams left the park.

He slid into one of the break rooms, out of breath and with his eyes a little wild as they caught on Viktor and Yuuri sitting beside each other with their costumes still only half-on.

“Yuuri!” he shouted, drawing both men’s attention. He moved as quickly as possible to sit near them, still feeling a little twitchy from running.

“Phichit, are you okay?” Yuuri asked, sitting up and looking him over as if for injury. Phichit nodded, a smile growing on his lips as he looked between Yuuri and Viktor eagerly.

“I’m better than okay, Yuuri, I just met the skater to my king, okay? Oh my god he’s perfect,” Phichit said, ignoring the look that Yuuri and Viktor shared on the couch and waxing poetic about how incredibly adorable the skater by Space Mountain was.

“You…” Yuuri began, cutting Phichit off softly before pausing. “You need to start from the beginning, I’m not sure I’m following.”

“I was by Space Mountain when this guy came off the ride and ran into me, and we both fell and he was so _cute_ , Yuuri. You can’t even imagine,” Phichit said.

Yuuri glanced pointedly at Viktor, who always seemed to be some degree of cute at all times, before looking back and meeting Phichit’s eyes with a little gleam of excitement in his own.

“What was this about skating by the way?” Viktor asked, leaning forward on the couch as he spoke.

“Right! He was with that Canadian skater you guys know! Him and his fiance came over after I helped Skater-Guy up and talked about how he’s been at the _rink_ lately, so obviously like a skating rink, right? But seriously, Yuuri he was this sullen little rain cloud and I think I could easily fall for him, okay?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Yuuri said a little frantically. “You only met him for a few minutes, he could be, like, really mean or something.”

Phichit leveled him with a steady gaze.

“Yuuri, I know that JJ isn’t your all-time favorite person, but we both know that he wouldn’t just willingly hang around with a truly terrible person. Besides, I just got this _feeling_ , y’know? That there was more to him.”

“I don’t know, Phichit, you only met him for a little bit, I think you should be careful.”

“Come _on_ , Yuuri, you literally ended up marrying the man of your _dreams_. This guy could be my happily ever after, or something! You never know until you try!”

Yuuri stared at him, clearly excited but trying to hide it by being logical. “Will you please help me find him again and get his number?”

Yuuri thought for a moment, and Phichit’s grin just widened slowly as he saw Yuuri losing a battle with himself before his best friend looked up and nodded, his eyes twinkling just a little bit.

“Alright, but nothing too extreme, okay?”

Phichit nodded as Viktor wiggled on the couch beside Yuuri.

“Yes! I love these sorts of things!” he said, almost more excited about the whole thing than Phichit was.

__

It took another two hours before Phichit found Skater-Guy again, but as soon as he did, he threw his plan into motion.

He dashed forward after sending a quick text to Yuuri, sweeping easily in front of the small group and bowing with a flourish, as any good prince would.

When he looked up, Skater-Guy had a funny look on his face, and it took a few heart-pounding moments of analyzing before Phichit figured out that he looked surprised and was desperately trying to hide it. Phichit could also see the faint signs of a blush dusting his cheeks and thought that his heart was going to smash right through his chest.

“I’m so glad that I found you again,” Phichit said after regaining his senses and standing up. He could see JJ and his fiance trying to hold back laughter on either side of Skater-Guy, who looked intensely confused by Phichit’s words. “You’ve taken something from me.”

At this, Skater-Guy frowned harder, nearly glaring at Phichit.

“What are you talking about? I haven’t--!”

Phichit leaned in closer, cutting Skater-Guy off with a dazzling, princely grin.

“Oh, but you have. You've stolen my heart,” he said, with as much seriousness as he could muster. Skater-Guy stared for a long moment, eyes searching Phichit's with fervor before his expression morphed into a full-on scowl.

“You’re joking,” he said, with as little inflection as possible and a barely-there sliver of hope in his eyes, as if begging for that to be the answer. JJ and Isabella were still standing on either side of Skater-Guy and turning away, like it would help to quell their laughter.

“Certainly not!” Phichit proclaimed loudly, striking another pose before looking back to Skater-Guy again with a wink. If he looked hard enough he could swear his cheeks were a little pink again, and at this point, Phichit would take what he could get. “I would never joke about matters of the heart, they are far too important!” he continued, glancing back and seeing his shift manager creeping up behind him and tapping her watch.

Skater-Guy opened his mouth, likely to call some kind of bullshit, but Phichit cut him off with another gleaming smile and bow. “I apologise, I must away again. But if you could, would you meet me in front of the castle in three hours?”

Skater-Guy looked for a moment like he was going to ask why he should, probably with just the right touch of petulance. Before he spoke he seemed to think better of himself and looked into Phichit's eyes with a fond disdain, which Phichit would gladly take over indifference any day.

“If I show up and you're not there I’ll be pissed.”

Phichit could feel his face light up, and he didn't even care because the first step was complete. He was totally going to woo the scowl right off of Skater-Guy’s face. And maybe his pants off, too, if there was time.

Phichit nodded before bounding toward Minako who had her arms crossed as she led him toward the break rooms.

“Is it all set up?” He asked hopefully. She looked at him as if to ask if he really had that little faith in her before a triumphant grin spread her lips.

“But of course.”

__

Seung-gil was going to explode.

It had nearly been three hours, and he was heading to the castle with JJ and Isabella in tow, however he was stopped every few minutes by another character handing him a balloon or other kind of cutesie souvenir, usually with some kind of large font declaring it to be merchandise from 'The King and The Skater,’ a movie which Seung-gil had been blissfully unaware of until that day.

It had gotten so bad that JJ and Isabella had to take some of the souvenirs for him, lest he actually float away, dragged along by one too many helium balloons.

Seung-gil could hear JJ talking behind him about the characters that he knew frequently being spotted by the castle that Seung-gil had to meet the fake-prince at. From what he could parse out, it seemed like the characters did some sort of huge show around the time that Seung-gil was to meet the fake-prince.

For some reason, he started to feel a little bit uneasy about this whole 'meeting up’ thing. This was probably going to go blow up in his face if his luck had anything to say about it.

All he could hope for was that there wouldn't be any kind of _spectacle_.

__

“It has to be as spectacular and sensational as possible,” Chris said unhelpfully. Phichit sighed, slumping down in his seat and shaking his head.

“No, don't forget that he's a little rain cloud. There's no way he would be down for any kind of scene-making beyond what I've already done.”

“Right, but it still has to be in character. We’re getting away with this, but we can't ruin the magic either,” Yuuri reminded him with a thoughtful look around the room. Phichit sighed and nodded.

“I know, I know. But I think I can make it work, I just have to think.” Phichit hummed as he wracked his brain for the perfect plan before turning to Yuuri again and looking just behind him as Viktor got ready for his and Yuuri’s next shift. “Viktor, do you have anything?”

He might have sounded a little desperate. He didn't care, this could be _it._

The rain cloud of his dreams.

His dream-cloud, as it were.

He was getting sidetracked and Viktor was talking.

“--nything that would fit your requirements. Every entrance you make comes with a flourish almost by default, so I'm not really sure how you could make that work without being intrusive.”

His eyes caught on the picture just behind Yuuri’s shoulder and felt his eyes widen.

“I think I've got it!”

__

Seung-gil tamped down his urge to shift from foot to foot nervously as he waited for fake-prince to show up. It had been three and a half hours since they had last run into each other. He was starting to think he wasn’t going to show up at all when a soft, swelling music started to play around him, JJ, and Isabella and his stomach dropped.

This was going to end badly, he was sure of it.

The music swelled until it was nearly deafening before it lowered to a soft background noise.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” a deep voice over a speaker called as lights flashed around the castle. “Disney is proud to present the moment you’ve all been waiting for.”

Seung-gil’s legs were numb, stranding him where he stood despite all of his instincts telling him to run away before anything ridiculously embarrassing could happen. He watched, helpless as a huge, extravagant carriage came into view in the distance, being pulled by two real horses. _Horses_.

What the hell did he get himself into?

His heart was in his throat as the carriage circled a small arena that had risen from somewhere underground. Upon closer inspected, he could see the ice glistening with all the flashing lights and swallowed thickly.

The carriage stopped directly in front of him, hiding him, JJ, and Isabella from a majority of the crowd and he held his breath.

“Eros and Agape performing Stammi Vicino!” The booming voice called as the doors on the other side of the carriage were thrown open and two men stepped down into the arena to the sounds of booming applause. Seung-gil only had a moment to be confused before he heard the doors to the carriage close just as one on the other side opened quickly.

The fake-prince grinned at him from inside the carriage before reaching out a hand.

“Trust me?”

“That’s a stupid question, I only just met you. I don’t even know you,” Seung-gil said, even while handing the rest of the balloons to JJ and stepping toward the carriage.

“Then will you pretend to, just for a little bit?”

Seung-gil analyzed his hand for a long moment before taking it and laying his foot on the first step of the carriage.

“I guess it’s only fair if we’re both acting,” he said softly with a tiny grin, which was met by a dazzling smile as the fake-prince pulled him all the way into the carriage and shut the door behind him.

A moment later, they were moving, to where Seung-gil was unsure. He had a fleeting thought worrying about what this man he didn’t know was going to do to him, before he rationalized that Disneyland was unlikely to hire a murderer.

At least, they were unlikely to hire a _bad_ one.

His thoughts were spiraling when the fake-prince reached out to grabbed his hand again, letting go as soon as he had Seung-gil’s attention.

“Thanks for meeting with me,” he said, his voice was quieter, more genuine. Seung-gil just nodded, averting his eyes to the floor of the carriage, wondering how much something like that would have to cost. “Um...my name’s Phichit. Phichit Chulanont.”

Seung-gil looked up, tilting his head and squinting a little.

“Aren’t you ruining the magic or whatever by telling me that?”

Phichit laughed, a little nervous.

“Actually, my shift just ended, so I’m officially off the clock. I pulled a few strings.”

“But you’re still wearing your costume.”

“Yeah, well, my shift ended right when the the door closed earlier, so Yuuko offered to take us back to the staff room after Yuuri and Viktor started their show so I could change. I...sort of owe a lot of people favors, so I’m really hoping that this goes well.”

Seung-gil fought back a smile.

“What’s so special about me? I just don’t get it.”

Phichit’s eyes widened and he leaned forward. He may have looked a little starstruck, but there was no way Seung-gil was going to think it without definitive proof.

“What? Seriously? You don’t see it?” he asked.

A tiny glare slipped out from Seung-gil’s control, not that it seemed to throw Phichit off at all.

“Would I have asked if I did?”

“Okay, fair point. I guess it’s just weird to me that you wouldn’t know. It’s hard to explain. You’re like really grumpy, but in a cute way. If that makes sense. You just seem really nice under all the grouchy fronts you put up.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. You’ve barely talked to me, how would you know that?”

Phichit shrugged, as if this sort of this was totally normal.

“You have a nice smile. And kind eyes.”

He didn’t seem deterred at all by the little disbelieving look Seung-gil shot him as he smiled out the window of the carriage. The small space was silent for a few long moments before Seung-gil finally stole himself and looked up.

“My name’s Seung-gil Lee. I’m a figure skater, but I think you already figured that out, what with all the merchandise you had your coworkers give to me.”

Phichit’s laugh was a little self-conscious at that. “I did...think it was sweet, though.”

“Really? That’s a relief!” Phichit exclaimed, keeping his hands to himself but beaming so brightly that Seung-gil could swear that warmth was radiating through the carriage and covering him in a comforting sort of heat.

Seung-gil could feel a smile tugging on his own lips and cursed how utterly contagious Phichit’s sunny disposition was.

“Okay, Phichit, we’re almost there, you’d better have gotten his number by the time I open the door,” a sweet, teasing voice called from outside the small, circular walls of the carriage. Phichit jumped at the words and fumbled for his pocket, producing a thin phone with a bright green case. When Seung-gil looked closer, he could see the picture of a hamster in the center of it and laughed before he could hold it back.

Phichit looked at him, a little shocked, but also a little starstruck again. His eyes were twinkling again and Seung-gil didn’t know how to handle that.

“I knew you would have a cute laugh,” he whispered. Seung-gil’s face heated up and he tried to turn away to hide it, but he knew that Phichit could still see it judging by the smirk on his face. He didn’t let Seung-gil feel embarrassed for long before handing his phone over insistently. “Could...could I...get your number, though? I mean...if you want.”

Seung-gil glanced at the phone for a long moment before sighing and nodding, his heart thudding rapidly against his chest. His stomach fluttered pleasantly as he typed in his phone number and sent a quick text to himself before handing it back. Phichit looked at the new contact for a moment, as if in disbelief before tucking his phone back into his pocket. Just as he looked up again, the carriage door flew open and a petite woman with a stern, teasing glare looked between them.

“Did you get it?”

“I-uh...yeah.”

She nodded and then inclined her head back toward a door a few meters away.

“Then hop to it and change. You two can talk later, off the clock.”

Phichit nodded again, clambering out of the carriage and turning back to Seung-gil one last time.

“I’ll text you!”

And with that, he ran to the door and let it slam behind him. Seung-gil watched impassively before looking back to Yuuko.

“Does he do this a lot?”

He hadn’t want to get his hopes up, but Phichit was just so damn charming and genuine, he was pulled in. But if this was some kind of everyday occurrence, then he didn’t want to bother. Yuuko tilted her head a little.

“Do what? If you’re asking if he’s this eccentric all the time, then yes. If you’re asking if he drags nearly everyone working at Disneyland into trying to get a cute guy’s number? Then no, this is the first time.”

It shouldn’t have made Seung-gil’s chest heat up and flutter at that, but it did, and he just hoped that it didn’t show too much on his face. Yuuko seemed especially perceptive.

“Um...thanks,” he said, for lack of a better response. Yuuko grinned.

“Sure thing. Come on, I’ll walk you back to your friends.”

He just nodded, not mentioning the fact that he would rarely call himself and JJ friends over acquaintances or perhaps even co-workers. He supposed that if he hadn’t let JJ and Isabella drag him here, then he never would have met Phichit at all. Maybe he should thank them.

He’d think about it.

Yuuko talked softly as they walked, drawing closer to the loud music coming from the castle, telling Seung-gil about her children and about a few of the other people that worked at the park.

Seung-gil nodded and hummed in response to most of it, slipping out his phone and pulling up his text messages.

 **21:03 New Text to: Phichit Chulanont** **  
**  
_ <I hope that you like dogs as much as you like hamsters, I don’t know that this will work otherwise.> _

He turned his attention to Yuuko again as she spoke, though she was smirking at him, so she probably knew exactly what he was doing on his phone. It was only a moment later that his phone vibrated again and he jumped a bit.

“Yeah, he also texts back very quickly. You get used to it.”

He nodded, opening his phone and trying not to smile too wide as his phone continued to vibrate in his hand.

 **21:04 New Text from: Phichit Chulanont** **  
**  
_ <OH MY GOD I LOVE DOGS. DO YOU LOVE DOGS? DO YOU HAVE A DOG?? SEND ME PICTURES.> _

**21:04 New Text from: Phichit Chulanont** **  
**  
_ <My best friend and his husband have a dog oh god she’s so cute, give me a second I have tons of pictures she’s the cutest you’ll love her> _

**21:05 New Text from: Phichit Chulanont** **  
**  
_ <attachment> _

_ <attachment> _

_ <attachment> _

**21:05 New Text from: Phichit Chulanont** **  
**  
_ <Isn’t she adorable? Her name is Makkachin. What’s your dog’s name?> _

Maybe it wasn’t the _worst_ day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Viktor shouldn't be agape, but it's Disney magic, don't ask too many questions, sometimes you gotta let art flow over you...


End file.
